Ted Nugent
Amboy Dukes THE ROYAL HIGH BOYS #1 (1960 - 1962) 1) Theodore Anthony 'Ted' Nugent lead guitar 2) Tom Noel drums THE ROYAL HIGH BOYS #2 (1962) 1) Ted Nugent 2) Tom Noel 3) John Finley rhythm guitar THE LOURDS #1 (1962 - 1964 or 1965) 1) Ted Nugent lead guitar 2) Tom Noel drums 3) John Finley rhythm guitar 4) Pete Primm bass 5) John Brake (aka John Drake) vocals THE LOURDS #2 (1964 or 1965 (eight weeks only)) 1) Ted Nugent 2) John Finley 3) Pete Primm 4) John Drake 5) Jim Butler drums 1964 or 1965: Benedectine High School, Detroit, MI 1964 or 1965: The Walled Lake Casino, 1903 Novi Road, near 13 Mile Road, Walled Lake, MI with Billy Lee and The Rivieras THE LOURDS #3 (aka #1) (1964 or 1965 - SPRING 1965) 1) Ted Nugent 2) Tom Noel 3) John Finley 4) Pete Primm 5) John Drake unknown date, 1965: Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI with The Supremes, Beau Brummels THE AMBOY DUKES #1 (SPRING 1965 - 1966) 1) Ted Nugent lead guitar, vocals, percussion 2) Bob Lehnert vocals 3) Gary Hicks rhythm guitar 4) Dick Treat bass 5) Gale Uptadale drums June 18-19, 1965: (back room) Nino's Pizza Hall, 2175 Cornell Road, Chicago, IL "Keg Party!" October 9, 1965: Gymnasium, Lake Park High School, Roselle, Chicago, IL "Homecoming Dance" unknown date, 1965-1966: The Cellar, Arlington Heights, Chicago, IL March 25-26, 1966: The Bat-Cave, 6684 North Oliphant, 1/2 block south of N.W. Highway, near Park Ridge, Chicago, IL "Opening" THE AMBOY DUKES #2 (1966 - 1967) 1) Ted Nugent 2) Gary Hicks 3) Dick Treat 4) Gale Uptadale 5) John Drake vocals unknown date, 1966-1967: The Cellar, Arlington Heights, Chicago, IL July 16, 1967: The Chatterbox, Southfield Road, Allen Park, MI with The Scot Richard Case, Robin Seymour (MC) "afternoon show" THE AMBOY DUKES #3 (1967 - APR 1968) 1) Ted Nugent - guitar 2) John Drake - vocals 3) Steve Farmer - vocals, rhythm guitar 4) Dave Palmer - drums 5) Rick Lober (aka Nervous Ned) - keyboards 6) Bill 'Mom' White - bass September 22-23, 1967: Northland Mummp, inside a converted quonset hut outside the Northland Shpping Center, just north of 8 Mile Road, between Northwestern Hwy. & Greenfield Road, Southfield, MI with Frut Of The Loom (22), Jagged Edge (23) October 27, 1967: Northland Mummp, inside a converted quonset hut outside the Northland Shpping Center, just north of 8 Mile Road, between Northwestern Hwy. & Greenfield Road, Southfield, MI with Bob Seger and The Last Herd, The Jagged Edge, The Southbound Freeway "Big Halloween Party" The band was mis-pelled as 'An-boy Dukes' on the gig ad. November 3, 1967 Hullabaloo, Clarkston, MI November 22, 1967 Southfield High School, MI (with The Who & Unrelated Segments) December 2-3, 1967 Fifth Dimension, Ann Arbor, MI (with The Mothers Of Invention & The Magic Veil Light Show) December 9, 1967 Fifth Dimension, Ann Arbor, MI (with The Lost Generation) December 21, 1967 Crow's Nest East, St. Clair Shores, MI (Opening Night) December 29-30, 1967 Crow's Nest East, St. Clair Shores, MI (with MC5 & Up) 1968 ?? 1968 St. Louis, MO January 13, 1968: 'Upbeat', WEWS Channel 5, WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH with The 5th Dimension, Bobby Goldsboro, Jay and the Techniques, The Outsiders, The Last World, The Lemon Pipers, The Roman Numerals, The Silver Caboose, Betty Webb (broadcast date) January 19-20, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Scot Richard Case & Apple Pie Motherhood. The Amboy Dukes cancelled on the 20th and were replaced by the Psychedelic Stooges) January 19-21, 1968 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (Annual Autorama, with Bob Seger System, The Talismen & SRC) February 9, 1968 Discount Records, East Lansing, MI (In Store appearance) February 9, 1968 Mickey's Hideaway, East Lansing, MI February 24, 1968 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH with Vanilla Fudge (cancelled), The Frightened Trees, Soap February 24, 1968 Silverbell Hideout, Auburn Hills, MI (with Geyda) March 15, 1968 Daniel's Den, Saginaw, MI (with The Gross National Product) March 30, 1968: 12th Floor Auditorium, J.L. Hudson Building (aka Hudson's) (Department Store and Addition), 1206 Woodward Avenue, downtown Detroit, Wayne County, MI with The Scot Richard Case, The Rationals, plus WKNR DJs: Scott Regen, J. Michael Wilson, Bob Harper "Action Age Seventeen" April 5-6, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (Supported by The Tangerine Zoo) THE AMBOY DUKES #4 (APR 1968 - SEPT 1968) 1) Ted Nugent - guitar 2) John Drake - vocals 3) Steve Farmer - guitar, vocal 4) Dave Palmer - drums 5) Andy Solomon - vocals, sax, keyboards 6) Greg Arama - bass April 26-28, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Grateful Dead, with Edison Electric Band & The Amazing Beymont) Summer 1968 Thee Image, Miami, FL (with NRBQ & Fantasy) July 4, 1968 Potawatoomi Beach, Saugatuck, MI (Saugatuck Pop Festival, with The Flock, The Rationals, The Thyme, MC5, The Up, The Früt of the Loom, The Finer Things, Girls Inc. & The Tikis. The Amboy Dukes did not play due to rain) July 16, 1968 Boogie, Roseville, MI (with Frut Of The Loom) July 24, 1968 Mother's, Ann Arbor, MI (with Frut Of The Loom) July 27, 1968: Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL with Tiny Tim, H.M. Royals, and others July 29, 1968: parking lot, Oakland Mall, Troy, Detroit, MI with Bob Seger System, Third Power, Savage Grace, The Rationals "free open concert" August 2, 1968: Geauga Lake Amusement Park, Bainbridge Township, Geauga County, OH with The Box Tops, Gene Pitney, Jay and The Techniques, 1910 Fruitgum Company, Peppermint Trolley Company "2nd Annual WIXY Appreciation Day" August 17, 1968: 'Upbeat', WEWS Channel 5, WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH with Blue Cheer, Hank Ballard, Jerry Butler, Eternity's Children, The Flavor, The New Colony Six, The Ohio Express, The Sunshine Company (broadcast date) August 17, 1968: Atlanta Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA with Vanilla Fudge, The Jimi Hendrix Experience, Soft Machine, Eire Apparent THE AMBOY DUKES #5 (SEPT 1968 - ca. MAY 1969) 1) Ted Nugent - guitar 2) Steve Farmer - guitar, vocal 3) Dave Palmer - drums 4) Andy Solomon - keyboards, vocals 5) Greg Arama - bass 6) Russell Edward Davidson (aka Rusty Day) - vocals, harmonica, percussion September 13-14, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (with Blood, Sweat and Tears & Chambers Brothers) September 14, 1968: 'Upbeat', WEWS Channel 5, WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH with The Bellboys, The Grass Roots, The Mauds, The 1910 Fruit Gum Company, The Grass Roots, The Cherry People, and The Graduates, The Magnificent Men, The Tokens (broadcast date) September 20-22, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by (20th) McKenna Mendleson Mainline, (21st) MC5, (21st) The Up, (22nd) Rodney Knight, (22nd) The Psychedelic Stooges) September 27-28, 1968: Electric Factory, 2201 Arch Street, Philadelphia, PA with James Cotton Blues Band, Elizabeth October 12, 1968: 'Upbeat', WEWS Channel 5, WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH with Marvin Gaye, Jay and the Techniques, Lemon Pipers, Paul Peterson, The Sunshine Company, The Blues Magoos, Little Eva, The Main Attraction, The McCoys, The Tokens, Brenton Wood (broadcast date) November 15, 1968 Hideout #3, Clawson, MI (with The Underground Wall) November 16, 1968 Silverbell Hideout, Clarkston, MI (with Target & The Royal Coachmen) November 1?, 1968 Detroit, MI (Their future drummer K.J. Knight was in the audience) December 1, 1968: Rock Pile, Toronto, BC, Canada with Rockshow Of The Yeomen December 7, 1968: Atlanta Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA with Vanilla Fudge, Lights by Electric Collage December 14, 1968: 'Upbeat', WEWS Channel 5, WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH with The American Breed, Gary Puckett and the Union Gap, Johnny Taylor, Joe Tex and His Band, Adam Wade, Al Caiola, The Sweet Inspirations (broadcast date) December 14, 1968: Thee Image, Miami, FL December 20-21, 1968: Kinetic Playground, 4812 N. Clark Street, Chicago, IL with New York Rock and Roll Ensemble, Charlie Musselwhite 1969 January 3-4, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Supported by (3rd) The Up, (4th) The Pack & Dick Rabbit) January 10, 1969 Crow's Nest West, Dearborn, MI January 11, 1969 Crow's Nest East, St. Clair Shores, MI (with Ashenperpol) January 25, 1969 Village Pub, Birmingham, MI (with Phenomenon) Early 1969 (?) Adrian High School Auditorium, Adrian, MI (with SRC) February 7, 1969 Hideout #3, Clawson, MI (with Teegarden & Van Winkle) February 28, 1969 Crow's Nest West, Dearborn, MI (with The Attack) March 8, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Vanilla Fudge, with Sirocco) March 16, 1969 Crow's Nest East, St. Clair Shores, MI March 22, 1969 Silverbell Hideout, Clarkston, MI (with The Electric Blues Band & The Train) March 28, 1969 Crow's Nest West, Dearborn, MI (with The Tryle) March 29, 1969 Crow's Nest East, St. Clair Shores, MI (with Target) March 30, 1969: Ann Arbor Armory, Ann Arbor, MI with SRC, Commander Cody, Terry Tate Blues Band, The Up, plus five others "Benefit Trust Busters' Ball" April 4, 1969 Hideout #3, Clawson, MI (with The 3rd Power) April 5, 1969 Silverbell Hideout, Clarkston, MI (with Savage Grace & Poor Richard's Almanac) April 7, 1969 Olympia Stadium Stage B, Detroit, MI (Detroit Pop Festival, with SRC, Frijid Pink, Unreleated Segments, Bob Seger System, Plain Brown Wrapper, Frost, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Ted Lucas, Red White & Blues Band, Third Power, H.P. and The Grass Roots Movement, UP, Savage Grace, Frut Of The Loom, Castle, Train, MC-5 & Sweetwater) April 8, 1969 Civic Auditorium, Grand Rapids, MI (Grand Rapids Pop Festival, with Sweetwater, Castle, Frijid Pink, Frost, Frut Of The Loom, H.P. & The Grass Route Movement, Mandala, MC5, Plain Brown Wrapper, The Rationals, The Red, White & Blues Band, The Bob Seger System, SRC, The Third Power, The Train, The Unreleated Segments, The Up & Wilson Mower Pursuit) April 9, 1969 Saginaw Auditorium, Saginaw, MI (Saginaw Pop Festival, with MC5, SRC, Sweetwater (canceled), The Bob Seger System, The Rationals, The Frost & Frijid Pink) April 12, 1969: Crazy Horse, 5845 South 12th Street (Old Colony Farm Road), Kalamazoo, MI "Dance Concert" April 18, 1969 Crow's Nest East, St. Clair Shores, MI (with The Maxx) April 19, 1969: Hullabaloo Club, Toledo, OH April 20, 1969: Grandmothers, East Lansing, MI May 2, 1969 Crow's Nest West, Dearborn, MI (with Owen Love) May 10, 1969 Denby High School Auditorium, Denby, MI (with Frut Of The Loom) May 17, 1969 Edgewater Amusement Park Ballroom, Edgewater, MI (with Frost, The Ratinals & Frut Of The Loom) May 18, 1969 West Park, Ann Arbor, MI with Up, Kraak, Candle, MC-5, The Stooges, Soul Remains, Diane Di Prima "Free Music Revival" (free outdoor concert) May 24, 1969 The Cellar, Arlington Heights, IL (with Cosmic Messengers) May 31, 1969 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI (First Annual Rock and Roll Revival) THE AMBOY DUKES #6 (ca. MAY 1969 - JAN ?, 1970) 1) Ted Nugent 2) Dave Palmer 3) Andy Solomon 4) Greg Arama June 1, 1969 Grandmother's, Lansing, MI (with Octopuss) June 4-11, 1969 Ungano's, New York City, NY (with John Braden) June 13-14, 1969 Action House, Island Park, NY (with Man) June 17, 1969 The Firehouse, Toledo, OH June 21, 1969 Silverbell Hideout, Clarkston, MI (with SRC) June 27-28, 1969 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI (with Buddy Miles Express & Rush) July 4, 1969 Potawatoomi Beach, Saugatuck, MI (Saugatuck Pop Festival 1969) July 8, 1969: Rainy Daze, Chesterfield, MO July 15, 1969: Georgian Terrace Hotel, Atlanta, GA with Sweet Younguns, Lights by Electric Collage Light Show July 25, 1969: Kenwick-on-the-Lake, Brights Grove, ON, Canada July 2?, 1969: Delta Community College, University Center, MI with MC5, The Bob Seger System, The Rationals, SRC, The Stooges, The Third Power, Wilson Mower Pursuit, The Up "Delta Pops Festival" August 2, 1969 Silverbell Hideout, Clarkston, MI (with The Sunday Funnies) August 11, 1969 Garden City Park, Garden City, MI (Muscular Dystrophy benefit) August 15, 1969: Kenwick-on-the-Lake, Brights Grove, ON, Canada with MC5, The Pleasure Seekers, Mitch Ryder, Motherlode, Stooges, Rationals, Fruit of the Loom, Frigid Pink, The Tea, Whiskey Howl, Big Al’s Band, Scarborough Fair, Sound Spectrum, Jackie Graham Society August 16, 1969 Walter J. Hayes State Park Wampler's Lake Pavilion, Irish Hills, MI (with The Sunday Funnies) August 17, 1969 Milan Speedway, Milan, MI (Michigan Music supports the John Sinclair Defense Fund, with The Stooges, Savage Grace, The Up, MC5, Lyman Woodard Trio, The Gold Brothers, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Kraack &The Tate Blues Band. cancelled) August 17, 1969: Detroit Public Library front steps, Detroit, MI with Brownsville Station, Third Power, Mitch Ryder and The Detroit Wheels "WABX-FM Free Concert" August 19, 1969 Carrawee Ballroom, Flat Rock, MI (with The Dutch Elm) August 22, 1969 Midland Fairgrounds, Midland, MI (Mid Michigan Pop Festival and Rock Concert) August 23, 1969 Aquinas High School, Southgate, MI September 14, 1969 Toledo Raceway Park, Toledo, OH (Toledo Pop Festival, with Pleasure Seekers (cancelled), MC5, SRC, The Turtles, Alice Cooper, The Ohio Power, Frost, Rationals, Savage Grace (cancelled), Rush, Frut & Life) September 26, 1969 Schoolcraft College, Livonia, MI (with The Third Power) October 4, 1969: Lake Lansing Amusement Park, Lake Lansing, Haslett, Ingham County, MI with SRC, Jim Schwall, Woolies, Savage Grace, Sunay Funnies, Brownsville Station, Plain Brown Wrapper "Lake Lansing Pop & Blues Festival" October 5, 1969 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI (WTAC Pop Festival, with Bhang, Bob Seger System, The Stooges & Third Power) October 10, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Dearborn, MI ??? October 10, 1969: The Grande-Riviera, 9222 Grand River Avenue at Joy Road, Detroit, MI with SRC, Alice Cooper, Lights by Sonavision "Grand Opening" (cancelled) October 12, 1969: The Grande-Riviera, 9222 Grand River Avenue at Joy Road, Detroit, MI with The Who, All The Lonely People, Lights by Sonavision October 18, 1969: The Branch, Wyandotte, MI October 24, 1969 Daniel's Den, Saginaw, MI October 25, 1969 Silverbell Hideout, Clarkston, MI (with The Third Power) October 31, 1969 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (Black Magic & Rock n' Roll Festival. Amboy Dukes were not allowed to play, when time ran out, with Arthur Brown (cancelled), Dr. Tim Leary (cancelled), MC5 (cancelled), Bonzo Dog Band (cancelled), Coven (set censored), Pink Floyd (cancelled), Peter Hurkos (Mystic), Ralph Adams (Modern Houdini) (canceled), Plum Wine, Kim Fowley (cancelled), Alice Cooper (cancelled), Sky (cancdlled), Pluto, Ted Lucas, Frijid Pink, Früt, Satan (Himself) (cancelled), Teegarden & Van Winkle, Bob Seger (cancelled), All The Lonely People (cancelled), Pleasure Seekers (cancelled), Sweetwater (appeared although they weren't billed), SRC, Savage Grace (set aborted), The Frost (appeared but weren't permitted to play), The Stooges & (MC) Jerry Lubin) November 1, 1969 Grande-Riviera, Detroit, MI with SRC, Alice Cooper, Richmond, Dr. Tim Leary backed by Orange Crush, Coven, Lights by Sonavision November 5, 1969: Rainy Daze, Chesterfield, MO November 11, 1969: Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI with MC5, SRC, Parliaments with the Funkedelic, Frost, Mitch Ryder and The Detroit Wheels, Stooges, Savage Grace, Rationals, Third Power, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Frijid Pink, All The Lonely People, Oliver Twist, The Day and Night Dealers Blues Band, lights by The Magic Veil LIght Show "Day Of Peace" The show was canceled as a result of the riots occured in this same venue during the rock n' roll festival of the previous October 31. December 6, 1969: The Birmingham Palladium, Birmingham, MI with New Hope December 27 or 28 or 29, 1969: Miami-Hollywood Speedway, Pembroke Pines, FL with Santana, Crow, Smith, Vanilla Fudge, Grateful Dead, Butterfield Blues Band, B.B. King, Hugh Masakela, Tony Joe White, Biff Rose, Canned Heat, Turtles, Motherlode, The Band, Johnny Winter, Cold Blood, Sweetwater "Miami Rock Festival - Last Rock Festival of the 60's" Late 1969: Cobra Club, Highway 43, Hastings, MI unknown date, 1969: Highland Lakes Campus, Oakland Community College, 7350 Cooley Lake Road, Waterford Township, MI with The US, The Frost, MC5, Plain Brown Wrapper and maybe a few other bands also THE AMBOY DUKES #7 (JAN ?, 1970 - 1970) 1) Ted Nugent 2) Andy Solomon 3) Greg Arama 4) Kenneth Jay Mills (aka K.J. Knight) vocals, drums January ?, 1970 unknown high school, Detroit, MI(The Amboy Dukes #7 first gig) January 9-10, 1970 Palladium, Birmingham, MI January 22, 1970 Electric Theatre, Toledo, OH January 23-24, 1970: Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI with Cold Blood, Steve Brooker The band was billes as 'Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes'. January 25, 1970: Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI with SRC, Third Power, Brownsville Station, Frut, Frijid Pink (cancelled), Sun, Sunday Funnies, Ed Sanders (cancelled), speakers: Skip Taube and Genie Plamondon "Free John Sinclair and All Political Prisoners" January 30-31, 1970 Ludlow Garage, Cincinnati, OH (with Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen) February 1, 1970: 'The Show, TV Show with Dr. James Kavanaugh, John Borger, Donal Leace, Bob Walsh (host) (broadcast date) February 6, 1970 Action House, Island Park, NY February 14, 1970 Daniel's Den, Saginaw, MI February 20-21, 1970 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI (with Frost & Brownsville Station) February 22, 1970: Electric Circus, New York City, NY with Rhinoceros, Catfish, Holy Modal Rounders, Sweet Stavins Chain, Chelsea Beige, Smubbs, David Peel & The Lower East Side, Rabbi Feinberg, Dr. Stanley Krippner, Kno 3, Eddie Arrow "Right-A-Wrong! A Benefit for the Legalization of Marijuana" February 27, 1970 Palladium, Birmingham, MI (with The Sunday Funnies) February 28, 1970 Silverbell Hideout, Clarkston, MI March 7, 1970 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (1st St. Louis Pop Festival, with with Country Joe and The Fish, Steam, Rotary Connection, Chuck Berry, Blues Magoos, Stooges, Frijid Pink, Frost, Pleasure Seekers/Cradle, Touch, Merge, Pax, Aardvark, Spur, Jay Barry, Alvin Pivil, Stop & San Francisco Light Show) March 20, 1970 Met Sports Center, Bloomington, MN (The Met Center Rock Festival, with The Stooges, SRC, Litter, Brownsville Station, Canned Heat, Grand Funk Railroad & Buddy Miles. Sweetwater & Rotary Connection cancelled) March 26, 1970 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (Cincinnati Pop Festival 1970) March 28, 1970 Mount Holly, Holly, MI (with Sonny Hugg) April 1970 (approximate date): Central Bucks High School West, 375 West Court Street, Doylestown, PA April 10-11, 1970: Old Fillmore, San Francisco, CA with Flamin' Groovies, Hot Tuna, Heavy Weather April 13-16, 1970: Ungano's, New York City, NY April 25, 1970: Pirate's World, Sheridan Street, Dania, FL April 2? or May ?, 1970: unknown venue, West Palm Beach, FL (two-days shows) May 1, 1970 Southfield High School Gymnasium, Southfield, MI (supported by Red White and Blues Band, Virgin Dawn, All The Lonely People, Plain Brain Wrapper, Blues Train & 3rd Power) May 9, 1970 Forum, Montreal, QC (Montreal Pop Festival, with Grank Funk Railroad, Robert Charlebois, The Byrds, Frijid Pink, Mashmakhan, La Nouvelle Frontiere, Frost, Collectors, Charlie Brown, Robert Thornberry & Al Nichols) May 19-20, 1970 Beavers, Chicago, IL May 20, 1970 Agora Ballroom, Columbus, OH May 30, 1970: Dave Lewis's Farm, Heyworth, IL with Country Joe and The Fish, Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Devil's Kitchen, B.B. King, Canned Heat, REO Speedwagon, Joe Kelly Blues Band, Delaney & Bonnie & Friends and many others "Kickapoo Creek Outdoor Rock Concert - Incident at Kickapoo Creek" May or June 1970: The Big Steele Ballroom, 635 South Main Street, Ann Arbor, MI May 30 - June 1, 1970: Thunderbird Beach, 20 miles north-west of Baton Rouge, LA with Youngbloods, MC5, It's A Beautiful Day, John Lee Hooker, Chuck Berry, Bob Seger System, Brownsville Station, Buckinghams, Ides Of March, Mason Proffit, Alice Cooper "The Festival Of Man and Earth" THE AMBOY DUKES #8 (1970 - JAN 2?, 1971) / TED NUGENT AND THE AMBOY DUKES #1 (1970 - JAN 2?, 1971) 1) Ted Nugent 2) Andy Solomon 3) K.J. Knight 4) Rob Ruzga bass June 12-13, 1970: Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL with Country Joe and The Fish, Shocking Blue, Pacific Gas & Electric, Ambergris June 20, 1970: Gilligan's, Buffalo, NY June 24, 1970: Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI with Alice Cooper, Bob Seger, MC-5, Rationals, Brownsville Station, Frijid Pink, Teegarden & Van Winkle, Dream Delight "Wild Wednesday - 12 groups in 12 hours - Twin Concert Stages" (outdoor show) June 27, 1970: 200-acre site north of County Truck MM at the Portaghe-Waupaca county line, part of the property being in the town of Iola and part in the town of New Hope, Portage County, WI with Buffy Sainte-Marie, Spirit (canceled), Crow, Brownsville Station, Mason Profitt, and more "People's Fair" July 14, 1970: St. Petersburg Armory, St. Petersburg, FL July 19, 1970 Parade Stadium, Minneapolis, MN (supporting Sly & The Family Stone, Johnny Winter & Richie Havens, with Blumsberry People) July 24-25, 1970: Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL with Sweet Stavin' Chain, Poco, Spirit (cancelled?) July 24-26, 1970: unknown venue, North Coventry Township, Chester County, PA with Eric Burdon & War, Stooges, Zephyr, Illusion, Catfish, Dragonwyck, Steeplechase, High Treason, Boomerang, Orpheus, Mitch Ryder, Cactus, Bloodrock, Alice Cooper, Bob Seger System, and others "The New Coast Music Festival" July 31 and August 1, 1970: Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI with Toe Fat, Rationals, Lights by Magic Veil Light Show The band was billed as 'Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes'. The shows were recorded and later released on their album: 'Survival Of The Fittest' (1971). August ?, 1970: unknown venue, Montreal, QC, Canada August 8, 1970 Schenectady Aerodrome, Schenectady, NY August 9, 1970: unknown venue, Atlantic City, NJ "2nd Annual Atlantic City Pop Festival" August 10, 1970: Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT with Golden Caulfield (filled in for Alice Cooper), Brownsville Station August 12, 1970: Central State Fairgrounds, 800 San Francisco Street, Rapid City, Pennington County, South Dakota with Cradle, Crow, Alice Cooper, Frantic, Whitewing "Central States Rock Festival" August 14, 1970: Boston College Stadium, Boston, MA August 15, 1970: unknown venue, Commack, NY "Commack Pop Festival" August 16, 1970: unknown venue, Houston, TX "Houston Pop Festival" August 28-30, 1970: Big Country Ranch Resort, West Finley Township, Washington County, PA with SRC, Alice Cooper, Manitoba Hugger, Fuse, Tayles, Stooges, Bob Seger, MC5, Siegel-Schwall, 3rd Power, Brownsville Station, Tongue & Django "Spoon River Rock Festival" (canceled) August 30, 1970: Band Shell, West Park, Ann Arbor, MI with The Third Power "Ann Arbor Free Concert Series" September 5-7, 1970 Highway 95 between Elgin and Bastrop, TX (CANCELLED "Central Texas Music Festival", with Smith, Alice Cooper, MC-5, Rare Earth, Blood Rock, Amboy Dukes, Savoy Brown, Freddie King, Stooges, John Mayall, Carolyn Hester, The Third Power, Ike & Tina Turner, Flying Burrito Bros., Jerry Lee Lewis, Jimmy Driftwood, Eric Burdon & War, Chambers Brothers, Rotary Connection, Brownsville Station, James Cotton Blues Band) September 11, 1970: Palladium, Birmingham, MI with All The Lonely People, Shakey Jake September 16-20, 1970: Whisky A' Go Go, Los Angeles, CA with Second Coming (canceled) September 18-19, 1970: Action House, Long Island, NY with Savoy Brown (18) September 20, 1970: Windosr Arena, Windsor, Ontario, Canada with SRC, Savage Grace, Iggy & The Stooges, Brownsville Station, Blues Train "Super Session" October 10, 1970: State Theater, Toledo, OH with Blue Grass, Lothar Stuff October 31, 1970: The Birmingham Palladium, Birmngham, MI with Everlon Nevermore, John Drake's Shakedown November 13, 1970 (year is approximate): McMorran Arena, Port Huron, MI with Ormandy, Julia The band was billed as 'Amboy Dukes Featuring Ted Nugent' on the flyer November 22, 1970: Of Our Own, Houston, TX with Denim & Lorien November 22, 1970: Frut Palace, Mount Clemens, MI December 25-26, 1970: Pirate's World, Sheridan Street, Dania, FL with Fantasy December 27, 1970: unknown venue, Jacksonville, FL December 29, 1970: Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA with MC5, Bob Seger System "Detroit I" December 29, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (supporting MC5, with Bob Seger System) December 31, 1970 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting MC5 (with guest Bob Seger), with SRC, Cradle, Jam Band & (MC) Dave Miller) 1971 January 10, 1971 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI (with The Maxx) January 15-16, 1971 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI (with Captain Beefheart and His Magic Band & Ry Cooder) January 22, 1971: Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI with Frut, Woodstock Band "19th Annual Autorama - Rockarama" TED NUGENT AND THE AMBOY DUKES #2 (JAN 2?, 1971 - MAY 1971) 1) Ted Nugent 2) K.J. Knight 3) Rob Ruzga 4) Dave Gilbert vocals January 30, 1971 St. Louis, MO February 11, 1971 Dewey's Bar, Madison, WI February 19, 1971 State Theatre, Toledo, OH (with Virgin Dawn & Mass) February 26, 1971 CEGEP de Rosemont, Montreal, QC February 27, 1971 Cégep de Sainte-Foy, Québec City, QC (with Dionysos) March 5, 1971 KRNT Radio Theatre, Des Moines, IA (with River Jenny & Mason Proffit) March 6, 1971 Birmingham Palladium, Birmingham, MI (with Dada & The Tea) March 7, 1971 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI (with Ormandy) March 12, 1971 Public Theater, East Dayton, OH (cancelled?) March 12, 1971: Oelman Auditorium, Wright State University, Dayton, OH The show was recorded by my buddy Richard Brown who was in the audience that night and now he posted some songs on youtube, check it out!. March 31, 1971 Pittsburgh, PA (with Brownsville Station) April 1, 1971 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA with Brownsville Station, Alice Cooper "Detroit II" April 2-3, 1971 Pirate's World, Dania, FL with Brownsville Station (cancelled?) April ?, 1971 Baton Rouge, LA (with Brownsville Station) April ?, 1971 Birmingham, AL (with Brownsville Station) April ?, 1971 Tampa, FL (with Brownsville Station) April ?, 1971 Jackson, MS (with Brownsville Station) April ?, 1971 Memphis, TN (with Brownsville Station) April ?, 1971 Little Rock, AR (with Brownsville Station) April 8, 1971 Crestwood High School Gym, Dearborn Heights, MI (with Virgin Dawn) April 11, 1971 Orlando, FL (with Bronwsville Station) April 21, 1971: Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA with Brownsville Station The bands were both originally scheduled for April 21-25 but supposedly they actually played only the first day. April 30, 1971: St. Louis Arena at the Annex, St. Louis, MO with Alice Cooper, Brownsville Station, Mike Quatro Jam Band May 1, 1971 Birmingham Palladium, Birmingham, MI (with Heresy & Silver Hawk) May 2, 1971 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI (with Virgin Dawn) May 4, 1971 St. Louis, MO May 6, 1971 Town Hall, New York City, NY May 7, 1971 Roanoke, VA May 8, 1971 Atlanta, GA May 9, 1971 Weston Salem, NC TED NUGENT AND THE AMBOY DUKES #3 (MAY 1971 - AUG 1971) 1) Ted Nugent 2) Bill White 3) Dave Gilbert 4) Keith Johnstone drums May 14, 1971: unknown venue, Pittsburgh, PA May 15, 1971: unknown venue, Springfield, IL (cancelled) May 15, 1971: Gilligans, Buffalo, NY May 16, 1971: Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH with Alice Cooper, Brownsville Station May 20, 1971: unknown venue, Eau Claire, WI "festival" May 21, 1971: Packard Music Hall, Warren, OH with Catfish May 22, 1971: unknown venue, Orlando, FL May 29 or 30, 1971: Greer's Farm, southwest of Archer Road, Gainesville, FL with Lobo, Buoys, New York Rock & Roll Ensemble, Dion, Jerry Jeff Walker, Tom Paxton, Oliver, Free Agency, Mother's Milk, Mudcrutch, Tom Paxton, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Game, Hogtown Creek "Dusserah Music Festival" June 11, 1971: unknown venue, unknown city, OH June 11-20, 1971: Exhibition Hall, Alabama State Fairgrounds, Birmingham, AL with Alice Cooper, Mountain, Earth Wind & Fire, Gary Pucket and The Union Gap, and many more "Teen Scene '71 - Rock Fair" June 18, 1971: Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, OH with Alice Cooper, Brownsville Station June 21, 1971: Fries Auditorium, Grosse Pointe Farms, MI with Mutzie June 23, 1971: Sherwood Forest, Richfield Road M15, Davison, MI with SRC, Brownsville Station, Bob Seger, Teegarden & Van Winkle, Ormandy, Universe, The Maxx, The Rumor, The Whiz Kids, and more "Wild Wednesday '71 - The Michigan Monster" (outdoor show) June 25, 1971: Cypress Pointe Plantation, Pointe Coupee Parish (near McCrea), LO with Stoneground, Bloodrock "The Celebration Of Life Festival" July 4, 1971: Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI with Black Sabbath, The Siegel-Schwall Band, Savage Grace, Alex Taylor, Brownsville Station "outdoor rock festival" July 16-18, 1971: Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI with SRC, Bob Seger, Mutzie, Teagarden & Van Winkle, Sunday Funnies, Silverhawk, Catfish, Frut, Jam Band "1st Annual Summerama Rod & Custom Show (aka Summerama '71)' July 17, 1971: Wampler's Lake Pavilion, Walter J. Hayes State Park, Highway 12, Irish Hills, Lenawee County, MI with Cookie, The Rumor July 23-24, 1971: Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI with Blue Scepter (formerly SRC), Glass Harp, The Frut July 28, 1971: The Factory, St. Charles Theater, St. Louis, MO with The Mike Quatro Jam Band August 3, 1971: Union Ballroom, University of Michigan campus, 503 Thompson Street, Ann Arbor, Washtenaw County, MI with Up, Otis, Brownsville Station "Free John Now! - A Benefit for John Sinclair" August 7, 1971: The Park, New Baltimore, OH with MC5, Brownsville Station, Bob Seger, Bob Catfish Hodge, Teegarden & Van Winkle, and others "Rock Show" Supposedly Bill White, Dave Glbert and Keith Johnstone's last gig with The Amboy Dukes. TED NUGENT AND THE AMBOY DUKES #4 (AUG 1971 - JAN 1972) 1) Ted Nugent 2) Rob Grange vocals, bass, percussion 3) Joe Vitale drums 4) John 'Johnny' Angelos lead vocals, harmonica, percussion, acoustic guitar August 22, 1971 Lucas County Recreation Center, Maumee, OH with Alice Cooper, Brownsville Station, Bob Seger, teegarden & Van Winkle, Chuck Berry, LAW, Bob Catfish Hodge "Lake Milton Festival" August 25, 1971 The Dome, Virginia Beach, VA (with James Gang) September 3, 1971 The Park, North Baltimore, OH (supported by Parliament Funkadelic & Sweet Tain) September 11, 1971 Université Laval, Québec City, QC (with Salt) September 17, 1971 Vanity Stadium, Detroit, MI October 17, 1971 Sports Arena, Atlanta, GA (supporting Chuck Berry, with Sunday Funnies) November 26 or 27, 1971 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (The Amboy Dukes cancelled and an unknown local duo filled in for them) December 11, 1971 Centennial Secondary School, Windsor, Ontario, Canada with SRC, The Whiz Kids December 17-18, 1971 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI with Dr. John, Flower Traveling Band (canceled) December 18, 1971 Cinderella Ballroom, Detroit, MI with Dr. John December 21, 1971 Loew's Theatre, Providence, RI with MC5, Mitch Ryder, Teegarden & Van Winkle, Bob Seger System "Detroit I" December 25, 1971 Curtis Hixon Convention Hall, Tampa, FL December 29, 1971 Convention Hall, Gadsden, AL "Holiday Rock Spectacular" unknown date, 1971 Highland Lakes Campus, Oakland Community College, 7350 Cooley Lake Road, Waterford Township, MI with Claudia Schmidt December 31, 1971 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH (supported by Brownsville Station & Django) TED NUGENT AND THE AMBOY DUKES #5 (JAN 1972 - MAY ?, 1972) 1) Ted Nugent 2) K.J. Knight 3) Rob Grange 4) Johnny Angelos January 22, 1972 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (Annual Autorama, with Brownsville Station) March 5, 1972 Lincoln Park Theatre, Lincoln Park, MI March 17, 1972 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI (with Hydramoss) April 29, 1972 Parkway Field, Louisville, KY (with MC-5, Freddie King & Mitch Ryder) TED NUGENT AND THE AMBOY DUKES #6 (MAY ?, 1972 - OCT 1972) 1) Ted Nugent 2) Rob Grange 3) K.J. Knight 4) Danny Gore lead vocals, rhythm guitar May ?, 1972: unknown venue, unknown city, CT Line-up #6's first gig. May 6, 1972 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA May 11, 1972 Turner Hall, Quincy, IL (with Ilmo Smokehouse) May 29, 1972: 1000 Acres Park, Fremont, IN with Bob Seger & Julia, Teegarden & Van Winkle with Bruce, Frijid Pink, Catfish "1000 Acres Pop Festival" unknown date, 1972: 'unknown title', TV Show, St. Louis, MO unknown date, 1972 Hollywood Sportatorium, Fort Lauderdale, FL with Ramatam unknown date, 1972 Evanston, IL "outdoor music festival" August 2, 1972: Sherwood Forest, Northeast corner of Richfield Road M15, Davison, MI with The Dogs, Guardian Angel, Ides of March, Raspberries, Sunday Funnies, The Wollies, Salamander, Limousine, Sonaura, and others "The Big One" August 13, 1972 Overton Park Shell, Memphis, TN (supported by Mike Quatro Jam Band) August 18, 1972 Twin Lakes Ballroom, Twin Lakes, WI (with Crank) August 21, 1972: Southland Dragways, Houma, LA with Paper Steamboat "Rock Concert Under the Stars" September 2, 1972: Hollywood Sportatorium, Pembroke Pines, FL with Dr. Hook and The Medicine Show, Eric Quincy Tate Group, Ramatam September 3, 1972: Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL with Dr. Hook and The Medicine Show, Eric Quincy Tate Group September 3, 1972: Bull Island, White County, IN with Foghat, Rory Gallagher, Brownsville Station "Erie Canal Soda Pop Festival" September 4, 1972 Lake Odessa Fairgrounds, Lansing, MI ("Crest One Rock & Roll", with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Phlorescent Leech & Eddie, Bob Seger, Catfish, Teegarden & Van Winkle, Guardian Angel, Chip Stevens Blues Band and more) September 17, 1972: Wisconsin International Raceway, Kaukauna, WI with Big Brother and The Holding Company (or Commander Cody), Brownsville Station, Bo Diddley, Luther Allison, Bang, TRUC, Eden Stone, and more "Wisconsin International Fall Festival" September 24, 1972: Lakeside at Sherwood Forest, Richfield Road M15, Davison, MI with Frijid Pink, SRC, Teegarden & Van Winkle, Limousine, Ricebird, Reggie Roberts & Hot Ice, Smack Dab, Rumor, and others "Super Sunday 72 (outdoor show)" September 30, 1972: Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI with MC5, The Mutants "Re-Opening of the Grande" October 12, 1972: Fort Homer W. Hesterly Armory, Tampa, FL with John Lee Hooker, White Witch TED NUGENT AND THE AMBOY DUKES #7 (OCT 1972 - SUMMER 1974) 1) Ted Nugent (aka The Reverend Atrocious Theodocious, aka Theo) 2) Rob Grange 3) Vic Mastrianni vocals, drums + 4) Andy Jesowski vocals (he played only as sessionmen on their album 'Call Of The Wind' in 1973) 5) Gabriel 'Gabe' Magno organ Hammond B-3, piano, synthesizer, flute (he played with the band as guest for only a few gigs possibly in 1974, and also as sessionmen on their album 'Call Of The Wind' in 1973) October 29, 1972: Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI November 21-23, 1972: Hurlbut Ranch, Dripping Springs, TX with Freddie King, Bob Seger System, Brownsville Station, Captain Beefheart and His Magic Band (cancelled), Mitch Ryder, Trapeze, Foghat, Bo Diddley, Moody Blues (cancelled), Teegarden And Van Winkle, Mike Quatro Jam Band, Circus, Bo Diddley, B.B. King "A Concert At Gatlin Creek" November 22, 1972: Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO with Ten Years After, REO Speedwagon, Wild Turkey December 7, 1972: Florida Gymnasium, University of Florida campus, Gainesville, FL with Cactus, Ramatam December 17, 1972: Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, OH with Brownsville Station, Detroit featuring Rusty Day (formerly with Cactus) "WTTO Radio Presents Rock & Roll" December 29, 1972: Sherwood Forest, Richfield Road M15, Davison, MI with Smack Dab December 30, 1972: Lincoln Park Theatre, Lincoln Park, MI 1973 January 20, 1973 City Auditorium, Rome, GA (with Brownsville Station) March 17, 1973 Music Hall, Kansas City, MO (with REO Speedwagon, Tumble & Brownsville Station) April 13, 1973 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supporting Hookfoot, with Armadilla, plus the movie "Andy Warhol's Exploding Plastic Inevitable with The Velvet Underground") April 21, 1973 Hemmens Auditorium, Elgin, IL (with Sea Daddy) April 25, 1973 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI June 1973 (?): UAW Fellowship Hall, Fostoria, OH July 2, 1973 El Mocambo Club, Toronto, ON July 23, 1973: Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL with Leslie West's Wild West Show, Heartsfield July 29, 1973: Fairyland Park, Kansas City, MO with REO Speedwagon, Dr. Hook, Joe Walsh, Bachman-Turner Overdrive, Chesmann Square "Carney Rock" Summer 1973: Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS with Bob Seger, Captain Beyond August 1, 1973: Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI with Bob Seger, The Siegal-Schwall Band, Catfish with Bob Hodge, Justice Miles, Scott, Skin Deep, Nash, and others "The 3rd One - Wild Wednesday" unknown date, 1973: Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, OH November 21, 1973: Miller Gymnasium, Kellogg Community College, Battle Creek, MI with The Whiz Kids December ?, 1973: Mother's Music Emporium, Nashville, TN 1974 January 28, 1974: The Coliseum Theatre, Cleveland, OH February 15, 1974: Decatur Armory, Decatur, IL March 17, 1974: Miller Gymnasium, Kellogg Community College, Battle Creek, MI with Cactus "Battle of the Guitars" April 5, 1974: Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI with Cactus, Wayne Kramer "Battle of the Guitars" April 6, 1974: Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, OH with Wayne Kramer, The New Cactus Band April 8, 1974: The Brewery, Lansing, MI April 18-20, 1974: Richards, 931 Monroe Drive, Atlanta, GA A soundboard recording of the April 19 show exist. April 21, 1974: Civic Center, Hammond, IN with The Bob Seger System, Wayne Kramer (cancelled), The New Cactus Featuring Mike Pinera April 28, 1974: Warner Theatre Music Hall, Washington, DC (with ZZ Top) June 7, 1974: Indianapolis Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN with Cactus, Wayne Kramer "100% Boogie - Guitar Battle of the Century" June 8, 1974: Rockford Boylan High School, Rockford, IL with Cactus, Wayne Kramer "Guitar Battle Of The Century!" June 1974: Kilcawley Center, Youngstown State University campus, Youngstown, OH July 19-21, 1974: Missouri State Fairgrounds, Sedalia, MO with Cactus, Joe Walsh and Barnstorm, The Eagles, The Souther Hillman Furay Band, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Marshall Tucker Band, Bachman-Turner Overdrive, Bob Seger And The Silver Bullet Band, The Ozark Mountain Daredevils, America, REO Speedwagon, Charlie Daniels Band, Jefferson Starship, The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, The Mahavishnu Orchestra, The Earl Scruggs Revue, Bill Quakerman, Fresh Start, Babe Ruth, Locomotiv GT, Aerosmith, Bruce Springsteen, Puzzle, Triphammer, Elvin Bishop & Leo Kottke "Ozark Music Festival" August 14, 1974 The Brewery, Lansing, MI September 2, 1974 Sun Valley Speedway, Anderson, IN ('Strawberry Soda Pop Super Duper Rock Prayer Meeting', supporting Sly & The Family Stone & Dr. John, with New Image, Bob Seger, Silver Built, Frigid Pink, Catfish Hodge & (MC) Steve Michels) November 3, 1974: Tomorrow Club, Youngstown, OH with RMA The band was still advertised as 'Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes' but at that time they had already changed their name to the 'Ted Nugent Band' (also with a different line-up). November 23, 1974: Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, OH with Cactus, Bob Catfish Hodge The band was still advertised as 'Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes' but at that time they had already changed their name to the 'Ted Nugent Band' (also with a different line-up). December 16-21, 1974: Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC, Canada The band was still advertised as 'Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes' but at that time they had already change their name to the 'Ted Nugent Band' (also with a different line-up). December 26-28, 1974: Richards, 931 Monroe Drive, Atlanta, GA (cancelled) The band was still advertised as 'Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes' but at that time they had already change their name to the 'Ted Nugent Band' (also with a different line-up). 1975 January 22, 1975: He & She, Milwaukee, WI The band was still advertised as 'Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes' but at that time they had already change their name to the 'Ted Nugent Band' (also with a different line-up) February 5-8, 1975: Alex Cooley's Electric Ballroom, Atlanta, GA with Sailcat (filled in for Honk) The band was still advertised as 'Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes' but at that time they had already change their name to the 'Ted Nugent Band' (also with a different line-up). February 21-22, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (supported by Too Smooth) March 31, 1975: Metro Ice Arena, Lansing, MI with Aerosmith, Rush The band was still advertised as 'The Amboy Dukes' but at that time they had already change their name to the 'Ted Nugent Band' (also with a different line-up). April 8, 1975: Finch Fieldhouse, Mount Pleasant, MI with Aerosmith The band (who filled in for Baker-Gurvitz Army) was still advertised as 'Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes' but at that time they had already change their name to the 'Ted Nugent Band' (also with a different line-up). April 13, 1975: Welsh Auditorium, Grand Rapids, MI with Status Quo, Blue Oyster Cult The band was still advertised as 'Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes' but at that time they had already change their name to the 'Ted Nugent Band' (also with a different line-up). May 10, 1975: Monmouth College, Monmouth, IL with B.T.O. Roadcrew The band was still advertised as 'Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes' but at that time they had already change their name to the 'Ted Nugent Band' (also with a different line-up). May 14, 1975: Texas Theatre, San Antonio, TX with Montrose The band was still advertised as 'Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes' but at that time they had already change their name to the 'Ted Nugent Band' (also with a different line-up). June 18-21, 1975: Alex Cooley's Electric Ballroom, Atlanta, GA with Strongbow (filled in for Les Variations, and Luther Allison) The band was still advertised as 'Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes' but at that time they had already change their name to the 'Ted Nugent Band' (also with a different line-up). September 15, 1975: Chances Are, Ann Arbor, MI with Mojo Boogie Band The band was still advertised as 'Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes' but at that time they had already change their name to the 'Ted Nugent Band' (also with a different line-up). October 31, 1975: Electric Ballroom, Dallas, TX with Gary Wright The band was still advertised as 'Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes' but at that time they had already change their name to the 'Ted Nugent Band' (also with a different line-up). 1976 June 30, 1976 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, MO July 31, 1976 Comiskey Park, Chicago, IL (CANCELLED "World Series of Rock #2", with Kiss, Uriah Heep & Bob Seeger The Silver Bullet Band) July 31, 1976 Eastwood Lake Park, Dayton, OH (Hydroglobe Music Festival, supporting Aerosmith & Rory Gallagher, with Rick Derringer & Stu Day) November 24, 1976 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA (supported by Rush & Be-Bop Deluxe) November 26-27, 1976 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Rush & Be-Bop Deluxe) November 28, 1976 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (supported by Rush & Be-Bop Deluxe) November 30, 1976 Golden Hall, San Diego, CA (supported by Rush & Rex) December 1, 1976 Forum, Inglewood, CA (supported by Rush & Rex) December 3, 1976 Denver Arena, Denver, CO (supported by Rush) 1977 August 28, 1977 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (supported by REO Speedwagon & Rex) August 31, 1977 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA THE AMBOY DUKES #9 (APR 17, 2009) 1) Ted Nugent 2) John Drake 3) Bill White 4) Steve Farmer 5) Andy Solomon 6) Rick Lober 7) Jim Butler drums April 17, 2009 The Fillmore, Detroit, MI (Detroit Music Awards)